villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eight Demon Sorcerers
The Eight Demon Sorcerers, also known as the Demon Sorcerers, are a group of 8 ancient demon twins with mystical powers and the main villains from the second season of Jackie Chan Adventures. History The Eight Demon Sorcerers are 8 demon siblings, who all ruled different parts of Earth, but were then banished to the Netherworld by the Eight Immortals, a group of powerful Chinese chi wizards imbued with eternal life who used the Pan Ku Box to seal them away. Shendu was the only one who escaped banishment, only to be imprisoned in a statue form by the warrior Lo Pei who was his former servant. After Shendu was killed by Jackie and Jade Chan, his spirit returned to the Netherworld, where his brothers and sisters demanded that Shendu releases them immediately and placed a spell on him that forbids him from leaving a host body he possesses. Shendu attempts to possess Jackie Chan, but accidentally possesses Valmont instead, then forces the Dark Hand to work for him once more to release the demons. After all portals are sealed and Shendu is exorcised from Valmont, he decides to use the Book of Ages to change history. This time, he successfully possesses Jackie, then travel to Australia, where the book is located. He is followed by Jade, Uncle and Tohru, but they couldn't stop him, as history is completely rewritten with the demons ruling Earth again. Jade is the only one to retain her memories, as she had accidentally tore a page of the book that spoke about herself. She manages to convince Jackie and Uncle to help banish the demons, eventually going to Australia to set things straight again, but not without being followed by Shendu and the remaining Demon Sorcerers. The demons are all banished again and history is restored to normal. Members *Shendu: The Demon Sorcerer of Fire. The symbol of the immortal who banished him is the sword. *Po Kong: The Demon Sorceress of Mountain. The symbol of the immortal who banished her is the drum. *Xiao Fung: The Demon Sorcerer of Wind. The symbol of the immortal who banished him is the fan. *Tchang Zu: The Demon Sorcerer of Thunder. The symbol of the immortal who banished him is the castanets. *Tso Lan: The Demon Sorcerer of Moon. The symbol of the immortal who banished him is the lotus flower. *Dai Gui: The Demon Sorcerer of Earth. The symbol of the immortal who banished him is the flower. *Hsi Wu: The Demon Sorcerer of Sky. The symbol of the immortal who banished him is the flute. *Bai Tza: The Demon Sorcereress of Water. The symbol of the immortal who banished her is the gourd. Gallery Images Eight Demon Sorcerers.jpg|A fan art of Shendu and his evil siblings, the Demon Sorcerers Spirits of the 8 Demon Sorcerers.jpg The Eight Demon Sorcerers.JPG The Demon Sorcerers.jpg|7 of the 8 powerful Demon Sorcerers. Videos Jackie Chan Adventures - Meeting the Demons Well it's a good thing Shendu didn't get the Pan'ku Box Trivia *In the episode "The J-Team, it is shown that the benevolent chi witch He Xiangu banished Hsi Wu, however she should have been his fellow Demon Sorcerer Tso Lan's banisher as her symbol is the lotus. *Drago is the only Demon Sorcerer that has irises in his eyes, and does not have a pure red glow in them, typical of his demonic family. His name also is not of Chinese origin. **However, when Drago absorbs the chi of at least one of the other demons, and thus, including his own fiery chi, has more than one type of demon chi in his body long enough that it physically changes his appearance (with the exception of the time when he absorbed Tso Lan's chi and gained his clothing, having both moon and fire magic), his eyes do turn completely red, like the rest of the Demon Sorcerers. *Besides the items that are associated with the respective Immortals that banished each demons, certain ingredients and potions are also required. The beam emitted by the items must hit the demons in order for them to be send back to the Netherworld. However, in the 2-part episode "Demon World", only the items were sufficient to banish them without any additional ingredients or potions. The items also automatically conjure the portals and suck the demons in. *The names of the Demon Sorcerers have meanings related to their attributes: **Shendu (神都): 神 god, 都 all. His name can be translated as "God of All". **Po Kong (坡恐): 坡 slope, 恐 to fear. Her name can be translated as "Feared Cliff". **Xiao Fung (小风): 小 small, 风 wind. His name can be translated as "Little Wind". **Tchang Zu (猖卒): 猖 wild or mad, 卒 soldier. His name can be translated as "Soldier of Madness". **Tso Lan (作滥): 作 make or rise, 滥 to flood. His name can be translated as "Floodmaker". **Dai Gui (大鬼): 大 big/great, 鬼 demon/orge. His name can be translated as "Great Ogre". **Hsi Wu (蜥恶): 蜥 from 蜥蜴 lizard, 恶 evil. His name can be translated as "Evil Lizard". **Bai Tza (败拶): 败 to defeat, 拶 to force. Her name can be translated as "Force of Defeat". *It is quite interesting to note that the for the most part, the powers of the Demon Sorcerers seem to be almost modeled exactly like the 13 powers of the Japanese mythological creature the Kitsune (fox spirit) also known as the Huli Jing (fox spirit) and Gumiho (nine-tailed fox) in China and Korea respectively. The thirteen powers are Heaven (or Celestial or Prime), Void (or Dark), Wind, Spirit, Fire, Earth, River, Ocean, Mountain, Forest, Thunder, Time and Sound. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Magic Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Tyrants Category:Evil from the Past Category:Immortals Category:Families Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Imprisoned Category:Monarchs Category:Paranormal Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Misanthropes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Dark Forms Category:Vengeful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Warlords Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Torturer Category:Fighters Category:Teams Category:Deal Makers Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Archenemy Category:Necessary Evil Category:Noncorporeal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Outcast Category:Supremacists Category:Homicidal Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Slaver Category:Brutes